Es ist manchmal nur 1 Schritt vom Küssen zum Töten
by 0Ginger0
Summary: Lilah Morgans Leben verändert sich erheblich - sie wird zum Vampir! Lest selbst, wie sie damit umgeht!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Dies ist eine FF zu einem meist weniger beliebten Charakter aus Angel: Lilah Morgan. Allerdings nicht bei mir ;)_

_Rating M wegen späterer Kapitel._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen – und die Reviews nicht vergessen! =)_

_Disclaimer: Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt._

**Chapter 1**

Lilah Morgan wusste, welche Risiken ihr Job mit sich bringt. Sie hatte einige davon schon bei anderen Mitarbeitern von Wolfram & Hart gesehen.

Das allerdings, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen!

Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie eben bei einem Klienten war, um diesen in die Klientendatei der Kanzlei aufzunehmen. Bei dem Treffen schien allerdings alles schief gelaufen zu sein. Nun lag sie auf dem Boden und spürte überall Schm… Nein, Moment – da war nichts. Sie spürte nichts. Nicht einmal die Schmerzen, die eben noch unerträglich und unignorierbar waren.

Um sie herum war es dunkel und sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie die rabenschwarze Nacht umgab, oder ob sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie war sich fremd in ihrem eigenen Körper. Sie versuchte ihre Hand und ihre Beine zu bewegen. Lilah spürte förmlich die Signale, die ihr Gehirn an ihre Gliedmaßen sandte, konnte jedoch nicht einschätzen ob diese ankamen und ausgeführt wurden, sprich ob sie sich bewegten.

Sie hasste es, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Daraufhin versuchte sie es erneut und konnte nun deutlich fühlen, dass sich ihre Finger bewegten. Sie spürten irgendetwas Feuchtes, Klebriges. Nun wurde sie sich langsam wieder ihrem Körper bewusst. Es war, als ob plötzlich ihr gesamter Körper aus einem Tiefschlaf erwachte.

Sie schlug die Augen auf – es war immer noch dunkel. Nach und nach versuchte sie, jedes Körperteil zu bewegen, um zu sehen, ob sie verletzt war. Da dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, versuchte sie aufzustehen. Jetzt spürte sie doch, dass ihr Kopf ein wenig dröhnte. Und sie hatte Hunger. Hunger? Lilah fragte sich, wie sie in so einer Situation an Essen denken konnte. Wie lange hatte sie so dagelegen? Sie hatte förmlichen Heißhunger. Sie versuchte einfach das Gefühl als eine Art Verwirrung der Gehirnwindungen abzuhaken. Nachdem sie nun endlich und mühsam aufgestanden war, sah sich die Anwältin um.

Es war ein dunkles Zimmer, und doch gewöhnten sich ihre Augen recht schnell daran. Dunkle Teakholz-Möbel, Flat-Screen TV, rote Couch – Moment mal! Das war ihre Wohnung! Dabei konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ihren Klienten zu sich eingeladen zu haben. Wobei – woran erinnerte sie sich überhaupt? Sie dachte krampfhaft nach,

ihr fiel aber nicht wirklich viel ein. Sie hatten sich getroffen, in einem kleinen Café – ein öffentlicher Ort. Okay, es lag ein wenig abgelegen, aber trotzdem - dann ist irgendetwas passiert und Zack! jetzt war sie hier in ihrer Wohnung – allein.

Moment, wirklich allein? Sie lauschte auf ihre Umgebung und hörte irgendjemanden reden. Lilah ging einen Schritt nach vorn – und trat in die feuchte, klebrige Substanz. _Ganz toll! Meine neuen Manolo Blahniks!_ Sie seufzte, entschloss sich dann aber zuerst Licht anzumachen. Bevor sie auf den Schalter drückte, lauschte sie erneut, sie hörte immer noch Stimmen, ordnete diese aber beruhigt zum TV der Nachbarn zu. Dann knipste sie das Licht an und musste für einen Augenblick ihre Augen bedecken. _Herrgott!_ _War das denn schon immer so hell?_ Dann blinzelte sie leicht durch ihre Finger um ihre Umgebung zu begutachten.

Es war tatsächlich ihr Wohnzimmer! Alles war an seinem Platz, so wie sie es verlassen hatte. Nur etwas war anders: Eine kleine aber doch nicht unscheinbare Blutlache – mit einem Schuhabdruck darin: ihrer. Da war er wieder dieser Hunger. _Wieso… _ In diesem Moment spürte sie, dass tatsächlich etwas anders war. Sie war anders. Lilah fuhr sich durch die Haare und erhaschte einen Blick auf ihr Handgelenk – es war voll Blut.

Sie sah an sich herab und entdeckte weitere Blutflecken. _Prima!_ _Wie soll ich das der Reinigung erklären? Sie hatte ein Date mit Marylin Manson gehabt?_ Sie besah sich ihr Handgelenk genauer – Zahnabdrücke. Sie ahnte das Schlimmste! Ihr erster Griff ging in Richtung ihrer Kehle. _Alles heil!_ Lilah atmete auf. Sie lief in die Küche, um ihr Handgelenk vom mittlerweile getrockneten Blut zu befreien. Sie hielt es unter den kalten Wasserstrahl aber fühlte sich trotzdem nicht besser.

Eher immer noch hungrig. Also griff sie neben sich in den Kühlschrank, das Erste was sie ertasten konnte – und stopfte es in sich hinein. Es war ein Müsliriegel. Sie musste erst auf die Packung schauen um das zu erkennen, da sie irgendwie nichts schmeckte. Lilah fühlte sich von ihrem eigenen Körper verarscht. Erst hatte sie unstillbaren Heißhunger und dann machten ihre Geschmacksnerven nicht mal mit. Sie schmiss das Papier in den Mülleimer.

Dabei schweifte ihr Blick erneut ihr Handgelenk. Sie erschrak ein wenig, d- d –da waren… Erst jetzt verfolgte sie die Platzierung der Blutflecken ihres Kostüms genau. Sie kamen von ihrer Schulter. Sie untersuchte ihre Schulter – und fasste tatsächlich erneut in die klebrige, noch leicht feuchte Substanz. Panik kam in ihr auf. Lilah rannte förmlich in ihr Bad am anderen Ende der Wohnung – nicht ohne vor Benommenheit noch ein paar Mal an irgendwelche Möbel zu stoßen.

Sie erreichte es schließlich und warf als erstes einen Blick in den Spiegel. Doch da war kein Spiegelbild – nichts. Nur die Dusche in Hintergrund war zu erkennen. Sie fuchtelte ein wenig mit ihren Händen vor der Spiegelfläche hin und her – sprang sogar ein-, zweimal in die Luft – aber sie konnte sich nicht entdecken. Die sonst so toughe Anwältin sank erneut in sich zusammen.

**.:TBC:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ein Klingeln von weit her weckte sie wieder. Sie riss die Augen auf und presste sich sofort an die kühlen Badfliesen. Sie sah sich um und erkannte erneut, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung war. Sie beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig, stellte aber fest, dass ihr Herz nicht raste. Ein beängstigendes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf.

„Was war das denn gerade für ein komischer Traum?" Sie erschrak ein wenig über ihre Stimme und versuchte aufzustehen. Als sie schließlich stand, wusch sie ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände und trocknete sich anschließend ab. Dabei blickte sie erneut in den Spiegel – und war nahe dran erneut umzukippen, aber sie hielt sich am Waschbecken fest.

„Okay, offensichtlich war es ein wahr gewordener Albtraum!" Ihren Blick wandte sie nun dem Fenster zu – und musste gleich wieder wegschauen. Die Sonne hatte begonnen aufzugehen und schickte schon die ersten Strahlen in Richtung Erde. Lilah bewegte sich, mit noch leicht wackligen Beinen, am Rand ihres Badezimmers entlang zum Fenster.

Dort angekommen wagte sie einen kleinen Versuch. Dies sollte ihr ihr neues Ich definitiv bestätigen. Sie hielt ihre zittrige Hand ein wenig vor das Fenster, wo ein Sonnenstrahl davon Besitz ergriff. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog ihre Hand, Lilah zuckte schnell wieder zurück und zog das Rollo zu – beinahe in einer Bewegung. Danach lief sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und in sämtliche andere Zimmer, um ebenfalls jeweils die Vorhänge zu zuziehen. Danach ließ sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf ihre Couch fallen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr das erste Mal richtig bewusst, was aus ihr geworden war. Was sie jetzt überhaupt war. Etwas, was sie nie werden wollte, ja sogar verabscheute. Was sie zwar meist beruflich vertreten hatte aber nie wirklich mochte – ein blutsaugender Vampir. Lilah seufzte und dachte erneut darüber nach, wie das passieren konnte. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihrem letzten Klienten ihr neues Leben zu ‚verdanken' hatte. In dem Moment schweifte ihr Blick über den Anrufbeantworter, an dem ein rotes Lämpchen blinkte. Die Anwältin stand auf und drückte darauf.

„_Lilah? Wo sind Sie? Wir haben ein Meeting und ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass Sie zu spät waren! Melden Sie sich sofort – nein, noch besser – erscheinen Sie sofort in der Kanzlei!"_

„_Ms. Morgan! Langsam werde ich wirklich ungeduldig! Wo zur Hölle stecken Sie? Hier häufen sich eine Menge Fälle an, während Sie mit andauernder Abwesenheit glänzen! Das wird auch den Senior Partnern nicht gefallen…"_

…

„_Lilah? Es wäre vielleicht wirklich vorteilhaft, langsam mal ein Lebenszeichen von Ihnen zu geben! Holland ist total außer sich… Es wäre also ratsam eine gute Erklärung für Ihre ewige Abwesenheit dabei zu haben, falls Sie vorhaben überhaupt wieder aufzutauchen und weiter hier arbeiten wollen!"_

Diese und noch weitere Nachrichten befanden sich auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter. Die Ersten waren unverkennbar von ihrem reizenden Chef – Holland Manners. Aber sogar ihr Lieblingskollege Lindsey hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr auch eine nette Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Sie drückte auf Löschen und lehnte sich zurück. Wie viele Tage war sie weg gewesen? Sie suchte nach ihrer Tasche, welche sie im Flur auch fand und kramte nach ihrem Terminkalender. Der Tag des Treffens mit dem neuen Klienten war immer noch markiert. Sie nahm sich ihr Handy und schaute auf das heutige Datum. Sie war nur 2 Tage lang weg. _Naja, ‚nur' ist gut_! dachte sie sich, immerhin hatte sie keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war… Obwohl doch, sie hatte sich in einen V… Va… Vamp… - sie war eben nicht mehr dieselbe.

Nur zwei Sachen waren ihr klar: Sie musste herausfinden, wer ihr letzter Klient war und vor allem wo dieser war… _Um ihm kräftig in den Hintern zu treten für DAS hier! _Und sie brauchte ne gute, wirklich sehr gute Ausrede für Wolfram & Hart. _Kann ich da überhaupt wieder hin? Ohne alle aus…zu… saugen? _Lilah war unentschlossen, entschied sich nach kurzer Bedenkzeit allerdings dafür, mit der Bedingung sich vorher etwas Schmackhaftes zum Verzehr zu versorgen.

**.:TBC:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lilah realisierte plötzlich, dass sie so spontan ja gar nicht raus gehen konnte – ohne in eine menschliche Fackel aufzugehen. _Eher weniger menschlich… _Fügte sie im Geiste noch hinzu. Sie dachte angestrengt nach: einerseits müsste sie sich definitiv in der Kanzlei blicken lassen, andererseits kam es auf einen Tag mehr auch nicht mehr an.

Allerdings wusste sie, wo in der Kanzlei die Getränke für Besucher und damit auch das Blut für weniger menschliche Wesen aufbewahrt wurden. Sie wusste, dass genug davon da sein würde, da sie vom städtischen Krankenhaus ‚beliefert' wurden, was bedeutete, dass sie einen Arzt geschmiert und bedroht hatten, der ihnen die Blutspenden aushändigte. Dort musste sie versuchen heranzukommen – ohne entdeckt zu werden.

In diesem Moment fiel ihr der nächste Problempunkt ein: Vampirdetektoren. Da musste sie erstmal unbeschadet dran vorbeikommen. Lilah presste sich stärker in ihr Sofa und seufzte. Gar nicht so einfach ihr ‚neues Leben'. Dabei verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht. Andererseits fiel ihr nun ein, dass Angel sich auch öfter mal in die Kanzlei geschlichen hat, ohne, dass die Detektoren ansprangen.

Irgendwo muss es da ein Schlupfloch geben… Lilah ging sämtliche Möglichkeiten im Geiste durch. Die Detektoren und Wachposten waren an jedem Eingang vorhanden. Kurz darauf fiel ihr ein, wo keine Wachposten standen: Unter dem Gebäude. In diesem Moment war es wie eine Erleuchtung: Einmal, wie Angel immer unbemerkt in die eigentlich recht gut bewachte Anwaltskanzlei gelangen konnte und zweitens wie auch sie da hinein kommen konnte.

Lilah schluckte und schaute erneut angewidert, als sie daran dachte, durch irgendwelche Abwasserkanäle zu schleichen – und das künftig wohl öfter. _Wenn ich den Blutsauger erwische, dann…_Sie versuchte wieder, sich das Gesicht ihres letzten Klienten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, woran sie allerdings kläglich scheiterte.

Sie seufzte wieder und dachte über ihre weitere Vorgehensweise nach. Als Erstes würde sie eine schöne lange Dusche gönnen, sich etwas Neues anziehen und danach auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen. Dort würde sie sich zuerst etwas Trinkbares organisieren – unbemerkt natürlich, und danach musste sie wohl oder übel bei Holland vorbei…

Gedacht – getan. Lilah ging in das immer noch zugezogene Bad, machte das Licht an, erschrak erneut über dessen Helligkeit, schmiss ihre Klamotten direkt in die Waschmaschine, stieg in die Dusche und stellte das warme Wasser an. Die Anwältin wusch sich das restliche Blut vom Körper und genoss die Wärme, da sie ja nun keine eigene mehr hatte.

Nach einer geschlagenen dreiviertel Stunde stellte sie das Wasser wieder ab und trat aus der Dusche heraus. Sie betrachtete erneut ihr Spiegelbild, was heißt, sie versuchte es und fluchte laut, als sie wieder einmal bemerkte, dass sie keins mehr hatte. Mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper geschlungen, ging sie nun in ihr ebenfalls abgedunkeltes Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen suchte sie aus ihrem wohlgeordneten Kleiderschrank ein neues Kostüm für die Arbeit heraus. _Nicht gerade praktisch im Kanalsystem, aber was solls. Ich kann in der Kanzlei ja auch nicht herumrennen wie ein Bauarbeiter… _

Lilah zog die Sachen an und versuchte sich dann noch ein wenig zu schminken. Das jedoch gestaltete sich relativ schwierig so ganz ohne Spiegel. Zu ihrem Glück hatte die Anwältin das schon oft genug getan, sodass die Handgriffe fast von selbst gelangen. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie schaltete ihren Laptop an und suchte nach den Abwasserkanalplänen der Stadt. Erstaunlicherweise wurde sie sogar fündig.

Sie druckte sich den für sie wichtigen Teil des Planes aus und musste doch ein wenig schmunzeln – andere benutzten einen Routenplaner für Urlaubsstrecken und Straßenpläne und sie suchte nach dem städtischen Abwassersystem. Lilah konzentrierte sich nun auf die Region zwischen ihrer Wohnung und der Kanzlei.

Der Maßstab war zwar ziemlich klein, aber doch noch erkennbar. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sie fest, dass sie direkt von ihrem Hinterhof in das Kanalsystem 'einsteigen' konnte. _Wenigstens etwas Gutes!_ Dachte sie erleichtert. Wenn sie noch ewig durch die halbe Stadt rennen müsste… Sie faltete den Zettel, nahm ihre Aktentasche und verließ ihre Wohnung.

**.:TBC:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lilah hatte es geschafft, unbemerkt und ‚unbeschienen' von der Sonne das Kanalsystem zu betreten. Sie stand nun inmitten der Abwässer von L. A. Die Anwältin rümpfte die Nase, kramte ihren ausgedruckten Plan heraus und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. In diesem Moment fiel ihr ein Vorteil ihres neuen Ichs auf: Sie brauchte kein Licht, sondern konnte auch im Dunkeln problemlos sehen.

So schlich sie unter L. A. hindurch, hin zu ihrer Arbeitsstelle, nicht ohne ab und an mal die Nase kraus zu ziehen oder ihr Gesicht zu verziehen. An der Kanzlei angekommen konzentrierte sie sich um so mehr auf ihre Umgebung. Sie würde zu Grunde gehen, wenn irgendein Angestellter von Wolfram & Hart sie hier sehen würde – die sonst so toughe Anwältin kriecht plötzlich durchs Abwasser – eine Horrorvorstellung.

Lilah schüttelte unwillentlich ihren Kopf. Kurz darauf fand sie ihren ‚Ausgang'. Sie stieg die Leiter hinauf und lauschte. Es war nichts zu hören. Laut Plan müsste sie an irgendeinem Hinterausgang herauskommen. Sie stemmte den Deckel langsam auf und lunschte, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe war. Als sie überzeugt war, dass sie alleine war, stemmte sie den Deckel richtig auf und stieg aus dem dunklen, kalten Kanalsystem.

Die Anwältin rückte den Deckel zurück, zog ihr Kostüm glatt und stopfte den Plan in ihre Tasche. Langsam wurde der Hunger unerträglich. Es war wie ein nicht enden wollendes Brennen in ihrer Kehle. Sie sah sich um und stellte erst einmal fest, dass sie erneut in einem Raum war. _Soviel zum Thema Hinterausgang._ Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Tür. Dort lauschte sie erneut. Nichts. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, schaute hinaus und stellte wiederum fest, dass sie im untersten Keller war. _Welch Überraschung. Muss eine Art ungenutzter Raum sein._

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf einem langen Gang angekommen musste sie sich nun erstmal wieder orientieren. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf: Die Getränke und Häppchen für die Klienten waren nur über den Gang hinweg, die zweite Tür. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihre Absätze gaben nur ein leises Geräusch von sich, sodass es ihr möglich war, sich besser auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren.

Obwohl Lilah sich denken konnte, dass ausgerechnet jetzt wohl kaum jemand im tiefsten Keller rumlaufen würde. An der Zieltür angekommen, blieb sie erst einmal stehen. Da sie nichts hörte, drückte sie die Klinke herunter, betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Diese gab ein hohes quietschendes Geräusch von sich, bei dem Lilah erschrak. Nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte und sich vergewissert hatte, dass sich keiner mehr im Keller befand außer ihr, wandte sie sich den Regalen und Schränken an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu.

Es war, als ob ihre Hände automatisch zum richtigen Schrank geführt worden währen, denn als sie den Ersten öffnete, breitete sich eine Vielfalt mit Lebenssaft gefüllten Beuteln vor ihr aus. In diesem Moment schien sie eine Welle zu erfassen: Lilah griff in den Schrank und riss den ersten Beutel, den sie erwischte an sich. Sie war kurz davor gierig reinzubeißen, als sie über sich selbst erschrak. Sie war tatsächlich zu einem Monster mutiert.

Sie war keine fiese Anwältin mehr, nein, sie war nun ein blutrünstiges, triebgesteuertes Monster. Lilah seufzte und ließ sich neben den Schrank nieder gleiten. Den Beutel legte sie neben sich. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war das was sie hier tat höchst widerlich. Sie wollte das Blut von irgendwelchen Menschen trinken, gut, diese hatten das Blut freiwillig gespendet, aber nicht zu diesem ekelhaften Zweck.

Die Anwältin schloss die Augen und spürte das Brennen nun noch viel intensiver. Irgendwie konnte sie jetzt verstehen, wieso die Vampire regelmäßig durchdrehten, beziehungsweise sie sich so sehr beherrschen mussten. Je mehr Lilah der Versuchung widerstehen wollte, desto mehr Schmerzen bereitete es ihr.

Schließlich verlor die Anwältin den Kampf gegen ihren inneren Vampir. Sie riss den Beutel erneut an sich und biss hinein. _Gott, fühlt sich das gut an…_ Die rote Flüssigkeit rann in Sturzbächen ihre Kehle hinunter und beseitigte so das Brennen und linderte damit den Schmerz.

Nachdem der eine Beutel leer war, nahm sie sich den Nächsten. Und den Nächsten,… Trotzdem war sie immer darauf bedacht, nichts auf ihr Kostüm oder ihre Schuhe zu kleckern. Das würde schließlich verräterische Spuren hinterlassen, die sie absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam und sich sozusagen wieder in ‚die Anwältin' verwandelte, sah sie um sich herum erstmal das Ausmaß an aufgerissenen und ausgeleerten Blutkonservenbeuteln. Sie vernichtete, in einem leichten Schockzustand, diese Beweise so schnell sie konnte, wischte sich noch einmal über ihren Mund und sah an sich herab, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Gelage keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Lilah seufzte erneut und war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich richtig von sich selbst angeekelt. Sie versuchte Haltung zu bewahren, setzte ihre toughe Anwältin-Maske auf und verließ den Raum. Sie eilte schnurstracks zum Aufzug, der sie zuerst einmal in ihr Büro bringen sollte.

**.:TBC:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lilah wollte gerade auf den Knopf drücken, als sich die Türen schon öffneten. Sie zuckte erst kurz zusammen und erschrak noch mehr, als sie Lindsey erkannte, der ihr nun gegenüber stand. Dieser blickte allerdings ebenfalls irritiert. „Lilah! Hier stecken Sie also! Hmm, ich dachte eher, sie würden nach den oberen Etagen streben…" Er trat aus dem Aufzug heraus und schaute sich verwundert um. „… aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt!"

Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lilah sah ihn genervt an. „Nun, dann frage ich mich aber, was Sie hier tun?" Sie drückte sich an Lindsey vorbei in den Aufzug. _Der riecht aber gut!_ Sie verdrängte schnell den Gedanken und wandte sich ihm nur noch kurz zu. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe eine Menge zu tun!"

Damit drückte sie auf die Taste des Stockwerks mit ihrem Büro, die Türen schlossen sich und Lindsey verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie hörte nur noch, wie er zu einer neuen Bemerkung ansetzte. Als sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte, atmete sie tief durch und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Mit einem ‚Bing' öffneten sich die Türen erneut und sie stand vor einem hell erleuchteten Gang in dem es von Menschen wuselte. Der Geruch von frischem Blut traf sie mit voller Wucht. Überall hörte sie die gleichmäßigen Schläge des Pulses, der Menschen, mit denen sie arbeitete. Lilah versuchte nun, durch den Mund zu atmen und stürmte regelrecht auf ihr Büro zu. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass einzelne Menschen sie grüßten, oder was auch immer zu ihr sprachen.

Am Büro mit den großen Lettern ‚LILAH MORGAN' angekommen, kramte sie hektisch ihren Schlüssel hervor, schloss die Tür auf und knallte sie auch sofort wieder hinter sich zu. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Kaum, dass sie das Gebäude betrat, begegnete sie auch noch ihrem ‚Lieblingsmitarbeiter'. Sie schnaufte kurz durch, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ja auch Holland hätte begegnen können. Daraufhin begab sie sich, immer im Schatten bleibend, an ihren Schreibtisch, der zum Glück nicht von der Sonne erreicht wurde, wo ihr als Erstes der riesige Papierstapel auffiel.

Ihr Postfach quillte geradezu über. Sie seufzte und machte sich Platz. Dann fuhr sie ihren PC hoch, wo auch gleich das Geräusch für ihr E-Mailfach ertönte. Sie überflog diese und die Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch flüchtig, als es plötzlich an ihrer Tür klopfte. Auf dem Weg dahin überlegte sie, wer das wohl sein könnte, immerhin hatte sie sich so beeilt ungesehen in ihr Büro zu kommen, damit sie sich erstmal in Ruhe über alles klar werden konnte.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, hatte sich die Frage auch schon erledigt. „Lilah! Lindsey hatte also doch Recht! Freut mich, dass Sie den Weg mal wieder zu uns gefunden haben!" Er grinste sein typisches, falsches Lächeln, für welches Lilah ihn jedes Mal ohrfeigen könnte. Sie konnte die Falschheit förmlich spüren. Er schob sie ein wenig zur Seite und sprach dabei weiter: „Nun bin ich aber gespannt, was Sie die ganze Zeit so gemacht haben?"

Er setzte sich dazu auf den Stuhl für die Klienten und sah Lilah erwartungsvoll an. Die Anwältin schloss die Tür und verfluchte Lindsey innerlich. _Dieser Verräter! War ja klar, dass er gleich zu Holland rennen würde, um mich anzuschwärzen! _Und sie hatte gedacht, dass sie noch einen Moment Zeit hätte, sich was Gutes zu überlegen. Stattdessen nahm sie spontan einfach das Erste und Simpelste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Lilah atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ging dann wieder selbstsicher um ihren Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in ihren Bürostuhl. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht hab blicken lassen, aber die Angelegenheit war sehr wichtig und zwar:" Lilah fixierte nun Holland mit ihrem Blick, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Mein Klient, mit dem ich mich zuletzt getroffen habe war, nun sagen wir mal ein wenig schwierig." Sie machte eine künstliche Pause.

„Es gab da noch Einiges zu klären und erledigen, allerdings bestand er darauf, dass sämtliche Sachen über mich liefen. Erst dadurch gelang es mir, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen." Lilah endete ihre Erklärung mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Allerdings brauchen Sie, Sir, sich nun um nichts mehr zu kümmern geschweige denn, sich um irgendetwas zu sorgen. Ich habe alles abgesichert und erledigt! Leider hat das ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch genommen, die hat sich jedoch auf jeden Fall gelohnt!" Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und spielte lächelnd mit einem Stift. Holland musterte seine Mitarbeiterin. Sie schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, trotzdem zögerte er.

Zögern war nicht gut, das war Lilah klar, immerhin könnte dies ihr Leben kosten. Wobei das jetzt ja eher relativ war. Um ihn doch noch zu überzeugen, steckte gleich nach: „Natürlich arbeite ich die Sachen, die durch meine Abwesenheit liegen geblieben sind sofort nach, wenn nötig auch mit Überstunden." Das brachte Holland zum Strahlen. Lilah verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Natürlich würde er bei dem Satz schwach werden!

Da hatte sie sich ja in was reingeredet… „Das nenne ich eine lobenswerte Einstellung, Lilah! Ich wusste, Sie würden mich und die Kanzlei nicht enttäuschen!" Damit erhob er sich, ging zur Tür – und drehte sich noch einmal um: „Viel Erfolg und willkommen zurück!" Dann verließ er ihr Büro. Lilah hatte das Gefühl, sich die Nase zuhalten zu müssen. Dieser Gestank, der von Holland ausging, war unerträglich und hinterließ in ihrem Büro eine bleibende Spur von Verlogenheit und Arroganz.

Plötzlich dachte sie an ihre viel wichtigere Aufgabe: Herauszufinden, wer überhaupt ihr letzter Klient war, denn Holland oder Lindsey zu fragen schied definitiv aus. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Aktenschrank. Kurz davor hielt sie plötzlich inne. Ein Lichtstrahl trennte sie von ihrem Schrank. Also ging Lilah entschlossen zur anderen Seite, wo sich der Regler für ihre Jalousien befand. Diesen hielt sie nun so lange, bis es ihr Dunkel genug war und sich kein Sonnenstrahl mehr in ihr Büro verirren konnte.

Sie machte ein bisschen Licht an, um den Anschein zu wahren, dass sie welches benötigte, falls noch jemand reinkam. Danach fiel ihr etwas viel Besseres ein: Ihr Terminkalender im PC! Also setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und öffnete ihren virtuellen Terminkalender. Sie klickte sie sich zu dem Tag zurück, als sie sich mit demjenigen getroffen hatte. Dort stand allerdings nur ein eingekringeltes A.

„Was soll das denn sein?" fragte sie sich laut. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, ihr fiel jedoch spontan keine sinnvolle Assoziation eines Namens zu dem Buchstaben ein. Die Anwältin fluchte haltlos vor sich hin. „Fuck, seit wann schreib ich denn nur dämliche Abkürzungen auf, die mir im Nachhinein auch nichts mehr sagen? Mit denen ich überhaupt nichts anfangen kann? …" Das stimmte. Sie blätterte zurück und da standen ausschließlich Klienten mit Vor- und Zunamen (falls sie dies besaßen) teilweise sogar mit Kontaktmöglichkeiten.

Sie schloss das Programm und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Dort kramte sie ihren anderen klassischen Terminkalender raus. Sie schlug auch da erneut die Seite auf, die eigentlich den Namen ihres Klienten preisgeben sollte, doch auch da war nur ein A mit einem Kreis drum. „Verdammt!" Sie klappte das Buch zusammen und schmiss es in eine Ecke. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihren Bürostuhl fallen und seufzte. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!_ Lilah überlegte, was sie nun tun konnte, um einfach nur irgendetwas über den mysteriösen Klienten X bzw. A herauszufinden.

Sie dachte einen Moment daran zu Dawn in Files & Records zu gehen, die ja bekanntlicherweise alles weiß, doch das brachte ohne Anhaltspunkte auch nichts. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, um in ihrem Aktenschrank zu wühlen, als ihr Erkenntnis dämmerte: Sie konnte nirgendswo Aufzeichnungen finden, da es überhaupt noch keine gab! Logisch! Da sie sich ja erst getroffen hatten, dafür dass derjenige Klient in der Kanzlei wird. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. In der ganzen Hektik hatte sie diese simple Tatsache einfach vergessen oder verdrängt.

Sie wusste langsam nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Lilah ging zur bürointernen Minibar und goss sich erstmal einen Scotch ein. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Erst nach dem Dritten stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass sie den Alkohol schmecken konnte, wirklich schmecken! Darauf trank sie gleich noch einen Vierten, den sie aber genüsslich langsam ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen ließ, um jeden Tropfen intensiv zu genießen und zu schmecken.

Danach wendete sich schließlich den von Holland erwähnten wartenden Akten zu. Sie erhoffte sich, damit einigermaßen Ordnung in ihr Kopf- und Gefühlschaos zu bringen. Etwas Arbeit würde sie ein wenig ablenken! Und damit schlug sie die erste Akte auf.

**.:TBC:.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angel saß in seinem stockdunklen Hotelzimmer im Hyperion und grübelte – mal wieder. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie er dies zulassen konnte! Der Vampir spielte das Szenario zig Mal in seinem Kopf durch. Jedes Mal mit einem anderen Ablauf – und doch war es immer dasselbe Ende. Er wusste, dass dies niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Nun war es zu spät und er saß nur da und grübelte, was er hätte anders machen können.

Diesmal jedoch war er einfach nur seinem Trieb verfallen, hatte nur einen Moment lang die Kontrolle verloren – Angelus hatte für einen Moment zu lange die Oberhand gewonnen und dieser eine Augenblick war schon zu viel. Er dachte an die verschiedenen Emotionen, die ihn dabei überkamen und ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Natürlich nicht, ohne die Begleitung seines innerlichen, höhnischen Lachens von Angelus. „Sei still, du hast schon genug angerichtet!" knurrte Angel sich selbst an. Das Lachen wurde nur noch lauter.

Vor Wut fegte er den kleinen Tisch, der neben ihm stand, um und sämtliche Gegenstände verteilten sich im Raum. Dann stand er auf und lief ziellos im Zimmer herum. Hin und her und her und hin. Doch es gab noch eine viel bedeutsamere Frage: Die Frage nach dem ‚Was wird jetzt?' Wie soll er das dem Angel Investigations Team erklären?

Sie würden ihn wahrscheinlich pfählen, denn wenn er einmal die Kontrolle verloren hatte, wer garantierte ihnen, dass ihm das nicht noch ein zweites Mal, oder ein Drittes, usw. passierte? Vermutlich hatten sie auch recht damit. Da waren alle gerade mal rings um den Erdball verstreut und genossen ihren Urlaub, da es zu Zeit ziemlich ruhig hier zuging, und was tat er? Der Menschheit sein schrecklichstes Gesicht zeigen…

Er wusste, dass er das diesmal nicht wiedergutmachen konnte. Dafür gab es keinen Ausgleich. Doch er wusste, was er definitiv zu tun hatte. Um sich seine weiteren Schritte zu überlegen brauchte er aber noch ein klein wenig Zeit. Auch wenn er jetzt schon zu viel Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was schief gelaufen war, so musste er nun daran denken, wie er das Beste aus der Situation machen konnte.

Die Sache musste wohl überlegt sein, bevor er alles noch schlimmer machte. Er schnappte sich seinen langen Mantel und verschwand aus dem Hyperion hinaus in die unendlich schwarze Nacht.

**.:TBC:.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lilah verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage mit Dauerarbeiten. Sie ging nur noch zum Schlafen nach Hause. Nahrung holte sie sich nach wie vor aus dem Vorrat von Wolfram & Hart. Langsam schob sie allerdings Panik, da die Vorräte langsam zur Neige gingen und sie keinen Verdacht erregen wollte, wenn sie dauernd Nachschub bestellte. Doch dank dieses Vorrates ist es ihr geglückt, noch keinen der Mitarbeiter des Hauses anzuknabbern.

Für Notfälle bewahrte sie neuerdings ein kleines Reservebeutelchen im doppelten Boden ihrer Schreibtischschublade auf. Sie erlangte ebenfalls Übung im Hinein- und Hinausschleichen in die Firma über das Kanalsystem. Sie verließ die Firma zwar immer spät nach Sonnenuntergang, aber ihr kam noch kein erleuchtender Einfall, wie sie die Wachen und Detektoren überlisten konnte, sodass sie den Hauptausgang benutzen konnte.

Holland war sichtlich begeistert von dem Engagement seiner ex-verschollenen Mitarbeiterin. Lilah war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig gewesen, sie selbst wusste, dass das auch nötig war, um sich gegen die Männerdominanz bei Wolfram & Hart durchzusetzen. Trotzdem hatte sie es geschafft, ihr Arbeits- und Leistungspensum selbst in den zwei Tagen noch erstaunlich zu steigern. Lindsey entging der plötzliche Enthusiasmus Holland's seiner Kollegin und Konkurrentin gegenüber ebenfalls nicht.

Lilah suchte gerade Akten zur nächsten Fallbearbeitung heraus, als Lindsey plötzlich in ihrer Tür stand. Er war nicht der Typ, der gegen einen Konkurrenten bzw. eine Konkurrentin in diesem Falle hetzte, nein, er versuchte sich ein letztes Stück Menschlichkeit in diesem Betrieb zu bewahren. Aber es schadete auch nicht, mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Das Erste, was ihn wunderte, waren die zugezogenen Jalousien. Im Raum war es, bis auf eine kleine Schreibtischlampe, total dunkel.

Lilah umgab sofort ein wohliger Geruch. Sie drehte sich um – und da stand Lindsey. _Daher kam mir der Geruch so bekannt vor._ Die Anwältin setzte sofort einen neutralen, leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf, um Lindsey gleich zu zeigen, dass sie keine Zeit hatte für seine Spielchen. „Lilah, sind wir heute wieder sehr beschäftigt, was?" „Lindsey, wie kann ich Ihnen denn helfen?" Sie wendete sich ihm zu und schob gleichzeitig mit einem kleinen Schubs aus der Hüfte den Aktenschrank zu.

Lindsey ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und betrat damit ihr Büro. „Ich darf doch eintreten?" Er lachte kurz auf. „Ich bin ja schließlich kein Vampir." Lilah entgleisten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge. Danach fing sie an, nervös in sich hinein zu kichern, versuchte dies aber noch rechtzeitig zu unterdrücken. _Er konnte doch nicht etwa…? Nein, ich war immer vorsichtig, hab alle Spuren beseitigt. Oder habe ich doch was übersehen?_ Lindsey spürte sofort die Stimmungsveränderung seines Gegenübers.

„Hey Lilah! Ganz ruhig, das war nur ein Scherz! Der Job hier hat Sie wohl paranoid gemacht?" Er grinste sie breit an. Lilah entspannte sich augenblicklich und schmiss die Akten auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um meinen Gemütszustand zu machen, Lindsey. Mir ist nur…. gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen… Und ich habe viel zu tun." Lindsey trat noch ein Stückchen näher und linste auf ihren Schreibtisch. _Oh mein Gott! Dieser Duft… _Lilah hielt für einen Augenblick den Atem an, bis sie merkte, dass sie ja sowieso nicht atmen musste, was wohl aber ihrem Kollegen auffallen würde. Also atmete sie ab jetzt durch den Mund. _Verdammt, warum muss der auch so gut riechen? _

Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Platz an dem ihre Schubladen waren – auch diese mit dem Notvorrat. Sie schluckte. Und bevor sie etwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte, verdarb ihr irgendein dämlicher, eher abstoßender Geruch den Appetit. Holland stand plötzlich ebenfalls in ihrer Bürotür. Lilah murmelte leise zu sich selbst: „Nächstes Mal schließ ich die Tür lieber, sonst versammelt sich noch die gesamte Belegschaft der Kanzlei in meinem Büro…" Lindsey warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber Holland zu.

„Ah gut, Sie sind beide hier! Das trifft sich gut!" Holland trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wirkte ein wenig hektisch. Lilah spürte, dass jetzt nichts Gutes kommen würde. Er stellte sich genau vor seinen beiden Mitarbeitern auf und fing an: „In der Abteilung ‚Spezialprojekte' gibt es ein Problem…" Lilah machte große Augen. _Was kommt denn jetzt? _Aber auch Lindsey sah nicht sehr zuversichtlich aus. „Das Problem ist, dass es kein Spezialprojekt mehr gibt."

Er legte eine künstliche Pause ein und setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf, was bei den beiden Anwälten ein kurzes Aufflammen von Entsetzen erzeugte. Dann fuhr Holland fort: „Angel ist weg. Spurlos verschwunden. Ganz plötzlich. Es ist den Spionen selbst erst heute aufgefallen." Er blickte kurz an den beiden vorbei, die schweigend, aber nachdenklich dastanden. „Wir müssen ihn dringend finden! Unbedingt!" Er betonte jedes Wort, doch den darauffolgenden Satz umso mehr: „Wenn er verschwunden bleibt, wird das auch sehr bald den Senior Partnern auffallen. Und die werden die Schuld nicht bei Angel suchen..."

Holland sah seine beiden favorisierten Anwälte eindringlich an, um ihnen damit die Bedeutung des Satzes noch deutlicher zu machen. Lindsey schaltete sich nun ein. „Er grübelt bestimmt wieder in einer besonders dunklen Ecke, wie er uns die Nächste reinwürgen kann…" Auch Lilah löste sich aus ihrer Verkrampfung und mischte sich ein: „Vielleicht sollten wir da anfangen, wo er zuletzt gesehen wurde? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass jemand einfach so vom Erdboden verschwindet." Dabei ließ sie ihren abwertenden Blick über ihren Kollegen streifen.

Holland schaute die beiden nun erfreut an. „Nun, ich denke, Sie werden einen Weg finden ihn aufzuspüren und seinen Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Sie das hinbekommen werden." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, wendete er seinen Kopf jedoch noch einmal seinen Mitarbeitern zu: „Oh und bevor ich's vergesse: Dieser Fall hat absolute Priorität!" Die beiden Anwälte nickten „Und Lilah…" diese blickte ihm nun genau in die Augen. „Ja?" „öffnen sie doch die Jalousien ein bisschen und lassen sie die Sonne herein! Diese Dunkelheit wirkt ja absolut deprimierend!", und so ging er endgültig.

Im Seitenwinkel bemerkte die Angesprochene Lindsey's schelmisches Grinsen. „Ich hatte mich ehrlich gesagt auch schon gewundert, aber ich dachte, dass es vielleicht eine neue Arbeitsmethode wäre…" Er grinste breit weiter. Lilah drehte sich nun ihm schwungvoll zu. Keine gute Idee, wie sie in diesem Moment bemerkte, da ihr eine volle Brise von Lindsey's Geruch entgegenschlug und ihren vorgetäuschten Atemrhythmus erneut unterbrach.

Innerlich verfluchte sie ihn erneut dafür, dass er so gut roch, aber noch mehr verfluchte sie sich selbst, da sie zuließ, dass dieser Duft ihr den Atem raubte – und ihr Hungergefühl steigerte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie in das zarte Fleisch seines Halses beißen würde… Nicht ohne vorher genüsslich daran geleckt zu haben, um den Puls unter seiner Haut schlagen zu fühlen, und wie sie anschließend seinen roten Lebenssaft schmecken und ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen fühlen würde. In diesem Moment gab ihr Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich.

Lindsey schaute sie ein wenig irritiert, ja sogar schockiert an. Ihr wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass es keinesfalls ihr Magen war, welcher geknurrt hatte, sondern sie selbst. Das Knurren kam aus ihrer Kehle! Sie hielt sich schnell zur Ablenkung ihren Bauch und meinte schließlich: „Vor Ihnen muss ich mich überhaupt nicht rechtfertigen. Aber da Sie sich ja vorhin schon um meinem Gemütszustand sorgten, würde ich Ihnen diese Besorgnis gerne nehmen: Die Jalousien sind unten, sodass mich nichts von meiner Arbeit ablenkt – und ich bin heute noch nicht zum Essen gekommen. Zufrieden?"

Der andere Anwalt nickte nur und begab sich ebenfalls schnellstens zur Tür. „Na dann können Sie sich ja umso besser um Angels Verschwinden kümmern. Ich jedenfalls werde das jetzt tun!" Damit verließ auch er Lilah's Büro und ließ sie alleine zurück. Lilah rannte förmlich zu den Fenstern, um frische Luft hinein zu lassen, damit sie Lindsey's Geruch nicht dauernd in der Nase hatte und dieser sie in ihrer Kehle kitzelte. Danach besorgte sie sich einige Unterlagen von Angel und ging diese durch, um eventuelle Verstecke herauszufiltern und sich von anderen Gedanken, betreffend das Aussaugen von Menschen, abzulenken.

**.:TBC:.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Natürlich beschäftigte sich Lilah nicht ausschließlich mit Angels Verschwinden, sie hatte ja immer noch ihre eigenen Probleme zu klären und diesen A zu finden. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, nichts ergab eine Spur oder brachte auch nur einen winzigen Hinweis. Sie seufzte, fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück. _Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein. Lösen sich die Leute neuerdings reihenweise in Luft auf? _

Lilah musste innerlich ein wenig auflachen, nachdem ihr einfiel, dass das Mitarbeitern bei Wolfram & Hart, die ihren Auftrag vergeigt hatten durchaus passierte, allerdings gewollt und ausgewählt. Trotzdem half ihr das jetzt auch nicht weiter. Auch wenn kurz der Gedanke in ihr aufblitzte, dass die Verwandlung vielleicht sogar von Wolfram & Hart initiiert wurde, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass irgendjemand aus der Kanzlei ihr das wohl mitgeteilt hätte oder zumindest jetzt auf ihren Zustand eingegangen wäre.

Da das nicht der Fall war, hakte sie gedanklich diese Idee auch ab. Im Kopf ging sie sogar die Liste ihrer ‚Feinde' oder Leute, die ihrer nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnen waren, durch. Das gab sie jedoch schnell wieder auf – das hätte Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tage in Anspruch genommen, immerhin war sie Anwältin und das auch noch bei Wolfram & Hart! Außerdem fehlten ihr immer noch Details, einmal über den Hergang des ganzen Treffens und über das Wichtigste: Dem Aussehen dieses verdammten Blutsaugers.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Angels Verschwinden. Es war, als wollte ihr plötzlich nichts mehr gelingen. Von Angel keine Spur, von ihrem geheimnisvollen Klienten keine Spur. Aber von Angel wusste sie wenigstens, wie er aussah, sodass sie ihn definitiv aus den öffentlichen Überwachungskameras in den dunkelsten Ecken erkennen würde. Leider ist er da auch nicht aufgetaucht. Lilah fühlte sich wirklich frustriert und hätte jetzt so gern einen warmen Hals gehabt, an dem sie knabbern konnte.

Erst nachdem sie zu Ende gedacht hatte, erschrak sie über ihre Gedankengänge. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch auf die alkoholischen Getränke in ihrer Minibar beschränken. Also stand sie auf und ging zur Bar, dort goss sie sich gedankenverloren einen Drink ein. _Wie wäre es wohl, einen Menschen zu beißen? Einfach so? Würde ich mich nie wieder beherrschen können? Würde ich die Alternative aus dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr anrühren wollen, wenn ich einmal den frischen Geschmack des pulsierenden Blutes aus den Adern eines Menschen gesaugt hätte? _Lilah wurde plötzlich aus den Gedanken gerissen, einmal weil sie den Alkohol über den Rand des Glases und damit auf ihre Hände gegossen hatte und zum Anderen, weil Lindsey plötzlich ihr Büro betreten hatte, hinter ihr stand und irgendetwas fragte, sein Geruch verriet ihn.

„OH!" Lilah versuchte den See auf der Bar einzudämmen und suchte sich etwas zum aufwischen. Dann sah sie Lindsey an. „Was war die Frage?" Dieser lächelte sie nur an. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es etwas zu feiern gibt? Angels Auftauchen zum Beispiel…" Lilah wurde schon wieder nervös, daran waren ihre Gedanken von vorhin Schuld. Sie starrte ihren Konkurrenten an, ihr Blick fixierte seinen Hals und sie konnte hören, wie das Blut durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde. Gleichzeitig konnte sie erneut seinen appetitanregenden Geruch wahrnehmen.

Sie hatte Angst, dass jederzeit ihr vampirisches Ich mit ihr durchgehen könnte, also schloss sie die Augen und versuchte nur noch durch den Mund zu atmen. „Nein, leider nichts. Ich dachte nur, dass ich vielleicht einen kleinen Denkanschub gebrauchen könnte und Alkohol weitet schließlich die Blutgefäße." _Was war das denn für eine dämliche Entgegnung? _Lindsey lachte nur kurz auf als Antwort. _Was war denn in letzter Zeit mit Lilah los? _Darauf konnte Lindsey nur innerlich mit den Schultern zucken. Lilah versuchte nun lockerer zu werden. Sie stellte ein zweites Glas neben ihres. „Wollen Sie auch einen Schluck? Vielleich verhilft es uns beiden ja zu gedanklichen Höchstleistungen…"

Sie ließ ihren Blick über Lindsey schweifen, der nur stumm nickte. _Kann ja nicht schaden. Und da sie selbst auch trinkt, kann auch kein Gift drin sein. _Über den Gedanken musste der Anwalt schmunzeln. Lilah sah dies allerdings nicht, da sie mit eingießen beschäftigt war und dadurch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht stand. Danach gab sie Lindsey das Glas. „Auf größtmögliche Erfolge – Cheers!" „Cheers!" Es erklang ein leises ‚Bling' vom Zusammentreffen der Gläser, bevor beide ansetzten und tranken.

Beim Absetzen mischte sich in Lilah's Geschmack des Alkohols auch noch Lindseys Duft. Sie stellte sich nun genau vor ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Und? Spüren Sie schon irgendwelche Ideen?" Lindsey wusste in diesem Moment nicht wirklich, was vor sich ging, ihm lief aber bei Lilah's durchbohrendem Blick ein kalter aber doch angenehm wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Lindsey, jetzt konzentrier dich!_ „Ähm, nein, leider nicht…"

Lilah nahm ihm sein geleertes Glas aus der Hand. „Nun vielleicht hilft der Erste noch nicht…" Mit einem koketten Grinsen wandte sie sich wieder der Flasche zu und füllte beide Gläser auf. Danach stellte sie sich erneut vor Lindsey. Dieser hatte das Gefühl, dass der Raum zwischen ihnen beiden immer enger wurde – was ihn dabei irritierte war, dass es ihn nicht störte, ganz im Gegenteil… _Langsam geht meine Fantasie mit mir durch!_ Lilah erhob ihr Glas und wartete auf Lindsey, der irgendwie versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Dies gelang ihm eher schwer, denn nun ließ er seinen Blick Lilah's gesamten Körper entlang gleiten, bis er an ihrem erhobenen Glas ankam und realisierte, worauf sie wartete. Lilah grinste verschmitzt, da ihr seine Blicke nicht entgangen waren. Lindsey hob nun auch sein Glas, ließ es wieder sanft gegen ihres klirren und trank es erneut mit einem Zug leer. Lilah musste schneller gewesen sein, denn er konnte ihre kalten Finger fühlen, die entlang seines Halses wanderten.

Als er seinen Blick nach vorn wandte, sah er Lilah vor sich, dichter als zuvor, diesmal war kein Platz mehr zwischen ihrem und seinem Körper. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Dann ging alles ganz schnell: Er stellte sein Glas neben Lilah's auf ihren Schreibtisch, Lindsey zog sie an sich heran und ihre Lippen fanden sich. Lilah zog sich kurz von Lindsey zurück, welcher sie ein wenig unsicher anschaute, dann presste sie sich geradezu gegen ihn und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen entlang.

Der Anwalt seufzte, öffnete seinen Mund und Lilah suchte rasch nach seiner Zunge. Wie sonst auch immer im Job, fochten nun ihre Zungen einen Kampf um die gegenseitige Dominanz aus. Lindsey erkundete derweil Lilah's Körper und hatte seine Hände unter ihre Bluse geschoben. Lilah's Hände waren inzwischen damit beschäftigt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie öffnete Knopf für Knopf von oben nach unten, dabei ließ sie ihren Mund Lindsey's nackte Haut spüren. Am unteren Ende des Hemdes angekommen, konnte sie deutlich erkennen, wie sehr Lindsey dies gefiel.

Dieser schaute auf sie hinab während sie sich küssend, leckend und leicht beißend wieder ihren Weg nach oben bahnte. Lindsey legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise, als Lilah bei seinen Brustwarzen angekommen war und auch diese verwöhnte. Lilah bewegte sich dann weiter nach oben – und war nun bei seinem Hals angelangt. _Dieser Duft – so intensiv…_ Lilah schluckte hart. Sie leckte und küsste nun an seinem Hals entlang und konnte deutlich seine Schlagader unter ihrer Zunge spüren. Sie leckte ihre Lippen und wusste genau, welcher ihr nächster Schritt sein würde…

Das gab ihr den Rest – bevor sie total die Beherrschung verlor, wandte sie sich von Lindsey ab. Sie drehte sich um, um wieder klar denken zu können. Sie wischte sich über den Mund, um seinen Geschmack loszuwerden – erfolglos. Lindsey schaute sie erstaunt an, zumindest ihren Rücken. „Was…" „Es tut mir Leid, Lindsey, das war sehr unprofessionell von mir. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du jetzt gehst." Sie pausierte kurz, um unnötigerweise Luft zu holen. „Wir haben noch Einiges zu tun…"

Als sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihn für einen Moment anschauen konnte, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren, drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn an – aber sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Lilah, dass… ich meine…. Ich…" Lindsey konnte nur stottern. Er kapierte gerade gar nicht, was hier passiert war. Anscheinend machte Lilah die Erwiderung ihrer Gefühle Angst, er selbst war nicht weniger überrascht davon. Er trat vor sie und berührte sie an der Schulter. „Hör zu, es ist alles okay. Nichts ist unprofessionell und wenn, dann wir beide."

Er lächelte sie an, doch das Einzige, was Lilah sagte war: „Bitte, geh jetzt!" Sie brachte sogar soviel Willen auf, ihrer Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen, indem sie ihm in die Augen sah. Lindsey resignierte bei dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen, doch er erkannte, dass nicht irgendwelche Gefühle diesen Rückzug verursacht hatten, zumindest nicht nur. Er knöpfte sein Hemd zu und verließ dann Lilah's Büro. Bevor er die Tür schloss warf er noch einen Blick auf die schattenartige Person in der Düsterheit des Büros. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Daraufhin verschwand er, verwirrt und geil, in seinem Büro.

Lilah wurde schlagartig bewusst, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Die erste Erleuchtung war, dass sie wohl ein wenig zu locker an die Sache herangegangen war und es eindeutig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Doch die zweite, viel bedeutendere Erleuchtung war, dass sie das Verlangen nach Sex mit Hunger verwechselt hatte. Oder das Eine auf einmal in das Andere überging. Sie hatte ihren Trieben die Oberhand erlangen lassen.

Enttäuscht über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie ließ sich erneut auf ihren Bürostuhl fallen und ihre Gedanken nahmen freundlichere Züge an, als sie daran dachte, dass sie zwar die Absicht hatte, ihn zu beißen aber immer noch den Willen sich zurückzuhalten. Von nun an nahm sie sich vor, sich nicht mehr allzu sehr in der Nähe von Lindsey aufzuhalten. Des Weiteren war ihr auch noch nicht ganz klar, wie sie ihm das nächste Mal begegnen sollte und diesen Ausrutscher erklären sollte. Eine äußerst heikle und peinliche Situation.

**.:TBC:.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Als Lilah an diesem Arbeitstag nach Hause kam, war es schon fast Mitternacht. Nachdem sie Wolfram & Hart durch das Kanalsystem verlassen hatte, lief sie nun, drei Straßen weiter, wieder an der Oberfläche. Sie genoss den leichten Wind, der sie umspielte und versuchte jegliche menschliche Gerüche auszuschalten. Schneller als gedacht war sie an ihrer Wohnung angekommen und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Schlüssel.

Das gesamte Haus stand dunkel und still da. Lilah fand schließlich das Gesuchte und betrat das Haus. Sie entleerte ihren Briefkasten und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung. Nach dem Betreten der Wohnung legte sie zuerst ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel ab. Sie machte kein Licht an, da sie ja trotzdem gut im Dunkeln sehen konnte. Danach nahm sie wieder ihre Briefe in die Hand und sah die Absender durch. Sie stand gerade im Wohnzimmer und schlug ihren Gang Richtung Couch ein, als eine tiefe, fremde Stimme die Stille brach. „Hallo Lilah!"

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und ließ vor Schreck die Briefe fallen. Sie fixierte einen Punkt in der Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Angel?" kam es ungläubig von Lilah, die nun doch eine kleine Lampe einschaltete. „Was wollen Sie denn hier? In meiner Wohnung? Wer hat Sie überhaupt hereingelassen?" Lilah holte wieder einmal unnötigerweise Luft um sich zu beruhigen und mit gewohnter Coolness weiterzusprechen.

„Wir haben Sie schon überall gesucht! Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich in meiner Wohnung mit der Suche anfangen sollte…" Sie setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. Angel blieb ruhig sitzen und beantwortete nur die letzte Frage. „Es ist einfach, in Wohnungen von Toten zu gelangen." Das war alles, was er vorerst sagte. Lilah riss die Augen auf. _Woher wusste er…? _Natürlich, sie konnte ja auch spüren und riechen, dass er ein Vampir war. Die Anwältin versuchte locker zu bleiben. „Also was wollen Sie nun? Mich ein wenig aufziehen oder im Club der Untoten begrüßen?"

„Vielleicht möchte ich Ihnen auch helfen und Ihnen sagen, wer Ihnen das angetan hat." Seine Stimme brach zum Schluss ein wenig, war aber trocken und unbetont. Lilah verschlug es nun wirklich ein wenig die Sprache. „Wo… Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass… wer?" Sie räusperte sich, da sie nicht total wie ein Trottel rüberkommen wollte und setzte erneut an: „Also gut, wer war es denn, dem ich dieses neue Leben zu verdanken hab?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen herablassenden Ton an. „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht sowieso von vornherein belügen?" Sie hatte sich nun wieder einigermaßen im Griff und warf Angel einen schnippischen Blick entgegen. „Wir waren immerhin nie die besten Freunde und Ehrlichkeit war erst recht kein Bestandteil unserer ‚Beziehung'" Nun sah sie ihn herausfordernd an.

Angel erhob sich ganz langsam. „Es würde mir keinerlei Vorteil bringen, Sie anzulügen. Außerdem sollte niemand diese schwere Übergangszeit allein durchmachen müssen. Jeder braucht einen Helfer, einen Mentor." Seine Stimme klang nun irgendwie verändert, weicher. Lilah blickte ihm misstrauisch in die Augen. Angel hielt ihrem Blick stand, er starrte sie sogar fast gebannt mit ehrlichem Blick an. „Und Sie wollen mein Mentor und Helfer sein? Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Angel Investigations hilft schließlich den ‚Hilflosen…'" Sie lachte kurz auf und wollte sich den Schuh einer ‚Hilflosen' absolut nicht anziehen.

Immerhin hatte sie die erste Woche auch ganz gut rumgekriegt ohne irgendwelche Mentoren – und sie hatte niemanden getötet. „Ich bin nicht hilflos!" presste sie zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen heraus. Ihr Blick und ihre Haltung wurden nun trotzig. Angel trat noch ein bisschen näher an sie heran, jedoch in kleinen Schritten, er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sie auf dumme Ideen kam, außerdem wollte er sie ja besänftigen und nicht aufwühlen.

„Das hier hat mit Angel Investigations überhaupt nichts zu tun. Die Anderen befinden sich größtenteils noch nicht einmal mehr in L.A." Er lächelte sie an und hoffte, dass dies ein wenig vertrauenserweckend wirkte. Die Anwältin setzte sich nun behutsam und ein wenig unsicher auf die Couch. Angel bot sie einen Platz ihr gegenüber an. Neben ihr musste ja nicht gleich sein, dachte sie, _man muss es ja nicht gleich übertreiben_. Angel setzte sich also ebenfalls. Lilah schlug ein Bein über das Andere und blickte nun intensiv auf ihr Gegenüber. „Also, dann: Was wissen Sie?" Lilah hatte beschlossen, sich Angels Story anzuhören, sie hatte immerhin nichts zu verlieren und schaden konnte es ja auch nicht.

**.:TBC:.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angel holte einmal tief Luft. Er wusste noch gar nicht recht, wo er anfangen sollte. Als er aufblickte sah er Lilah's erwartungsvollen Blick. Er konnte ihr nicht direkt in die Augen sehen, also senkte er seinen Blick wieder, bevor er ansetzte: „I…" Angel räusperte sich und beschloss, sie einfach geradeheraus von seinen Kenntnissen zu informieren. „Ich war es, der Sie gebissen hat… Ich… es…" Er holte noch einmal Luft und konnte förmlich hören, wie Lilah sich anspannte und sich die Atmosphäre veränderte.

Der Vampir hob nun den Blick etwas und fuhr fort. „Ich habe mich damals mit Ihnen getroffen, im Café Chateau. Ich wusste bis dahin selbst nicht, was ich eigentlich dort wollte, irgendeine Kraft hat mich allerdings zu diesem Treffen gedrängt. Es war, als wäre ich nicht ich selbst gewesen, als ich mich dort zu Ihnen gesetzt habe." Angel grinste gedankenverloren, als er an Lilah's erstaunten Blick dachte.

Lilah's Augen weiteten sich bei Angels Ausführungen, dieser fuhr einfach fort: „Wir haben unser Spielchen gespielt, wie immer, hier eine Beleidigung, da eine sarkastische Bemerkung, zwischendurch ein eisgekühlter Drink. Wir sind schließlich auch irgendwann auf Angelus zu sprechen gekommen – _wahrscheinlich haben wir dieses Thema zu sehr vertieft…_ Sie verließen schließlich den Tisch, und meinten, dass ich Sie bei irgendwas aufhalten würde.

Als Sie dann weg waren, verlor ich die Kontrolle über mich – über mein Alter Ego und war wie in Trance. Ich wartete auf Sie an ihrem Wagen, Sie waren zu überrascht, um mich, den Kuss und dann den Biss zuerst zu realisieren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich von oben zu sehen und nicht eingreifen zu können... Es war eigenartig… In Ihrem Wagen habe ich Sie in Ihre Wohnung gefahren. Wir waren zwar ‚nie die besten Freunde'…" zitierte er Lilah. „aber ich konnte Sie auch nicht einfach sterben lassen… Also ließ ich Sie von meinem Blut trinken. Keine Ahnung, was mich zu alldem bewogen hat. Es war, als ob ich erst da mein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hätte und ich musste weg – weg von allem, mir über die Situation klar werden. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie allein da liegen gelassen habe!"

Lilah war immer noch geschockt über Angels Geständnis. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die Informationen rasten durch ihren Kopf, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und war auch nicht in der Lage irgendetwas davon zu verarbeiten. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie starrte ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. Der Raum wurde totenstill, noch nicht einmal Atmen war zu hören. Angel wartete auf irgendeine Regung Lilah's.

Diesmal schaute er sie direkt an. Er spürte schon wieder dieses Verlangen in ihm, konnte die Stimme hören, die er so gerne abstellen würde. Die Anwältin starrte immer noch regungslos vor sich hin, doch so langsam entstand ein Bild in ihrem Kopf, setzten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen: Sie wollte sich mit einem Klienten treffen, er hatte nur gesagt wo und wann sie sich treffen wollten und einen Buchstaben als Name – das eingekringelte A. Als sie da war, begegnete sie Angel.

Sie plauderten eine Weile, doch sie hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, dass er sie nur von irgendetwas ablenken wollte, also verabschiedete sie sich schnell wieder, um sich produktiveren Dingen zuzuwenden als nur mit ihrem ‚Projekt' zu plaudern. An ihrem Auto wurde sie von ihm überrascht – er sagte nichts, presste seine Lippen gewaltsam auf ihre, bevor sie einen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter fühlte und dann erst wieder in ihrem Appartement aufwachte.

Lilah's Blick wurde klarer, sie fixierte Angel und sprang plötzlich auf. „Sie also!" stellte sie beunruhigend ruhig fest, sie lief um ihren Couchtisch herum und stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Ihnen habe ich also mein neues Leben zu verdanken – ein Leben im Abwasserkanalsystem von L.A., ein Leben ohne Sonne, ein Leben mit ständigem Durst und dem Verlangen nach Blut." Sie dachte an die Situation mit Lindsey und schluckte.

Angel stand ebenfalls auf und die beiden standen sich nun gegenüber. Braune Augen blickten in grüne Augen. Lilah spannte ihren ganzen Körper an, bevor es aus ihr herausplatzte: „Und das hab ich alles Ihnen zu verdanken? Ich muss mich in der Dunkelheit verkriechen und versuchen die heile Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und das alles nur, weil SIE sich einmal nicht im Griff hatten, der achsogute Angel?" Sie starrte ihn fassungslos und aufgebracht an. Ihr Atem ging schnell, Angel schwieg.

Er konnte nur in ihre Augen blicken und sich nicht losreißen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich wie vor ein paar Tagen. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie seine gute Fassade bröckelte, er drauf und dran war wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Lilah fühlte einfach nur Wut: Wut auf Angel, Wut auf sich selbst. Sie funkelte ihn aus wilden Augen an. Man konnte förmlich die Luft im Raum knistern hören.

**.:TBC:.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Es überwältigte ihn einfach. Angel hielt Lilah fest und zog sie an sich heran, seine Lippen fanden ihre. Sie machte keine Anstalten sich ihm zu entziehen, erstens, weil sein Griff wirklich fest war und zweitens: es fühlte sich gut an und richtig. Nachdem sie erst gelähmt war vor Schreck, dachte sie, es wäre an der Zeit, mit aktiv zu werden. Lilah umkreiste mit ihrer Zunge seine Lippen, die ihr auch sofort Einlass gewährten.

Ihre Zungen fochten einen Kampf aus, niemand der beiden wollte nachgeben und somit verlieren. Angel schob Lilah nun vorwärts zur Wand und presste sie fest dagegen. Nebenbei knöpfte er hastig ihre Bluse auf und riss sie ihr schließlich ungeduldig vom Körper. Lilah zupfte und riss derweil an seinem Hemd, welches sich ebenfalls bald auf dem Boden wiederfand. Angel glitt mit seiner Zunge an Lilah's Oberkörper hinab, diese legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und seufzte auf.

Er umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel mit seiner Zunge, biss ihr hier und dort kurz neckend in die Seite, was sie aufstöhnen lies und bewegte sich dann wieder nach oben. Lilah zog derweil Angel's Gürtel aus der Hose und öffnete diese. Zum Vorschein kam eine deutliche Beule. Als Lilah mit ihrer Hand darüber strich, entlockte dies Angel ein knurrendes Seufzen. Sie schob die Hose hinunter und Angel stieg hinaus.

Er fand, dass sie noch viel zu bekleidet war, mit einer Bewegung öffnete er ihren BH und schob ihren Rock nach oben. Beide hielten kurz inne, um sich tief in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren atemlos, hielten aber den Blicken des jeweils anderen stand. Angel wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ihren Brüsten zu.

Er umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge, die sofort darauf reagierten. Sie stöhnte auf und unterdrückte einen kurzen lustvollen Schmerzensschrei, als er sanft in ihre rechte Brustwarze biss. Lilah fuhr mit ihrer Hand Angels Konturen nach, vom Gesicht, über den Hals seinen Oberkörper entlang immer weiter Richtung Süden. Sie benutzte abwechselnd ihre Handfläche, Fingerspitzen und Fingernägel. Ein wohliger Schauer überkam Angel und er stöhnte laut auf vor Verlangen, als Lilah an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle angekommen war, ihre Finger um sein bestes Stück legte und anfing ihn zu massieren.

Dann befreite sie ihn von seinem letzten Stück Stoff. Währenddessen fand Angel den Weg zu ihren Oberschenkeln, er spreizte ihre Beine auseinander und ergriff mit den Zähnen den Bund von Lilah's Unterwäsche. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr das teure Kleidungsstück vom Leib und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, auch ihre empfindlichste Stelle mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Lilah stöhnte laut auf und zog an seinen Haaren.

Als er es selbst nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte, arbeitete er sich erneut leckend und beißend nach oben. Dann presste er sich ganz nah an sie heran und zog ihr Bein um seine Hüfte. Sie schlang sich komplett um ihn und stützte sich gegen die Wand. Angel konnte nicht mehr warten und drang mit einem Mal in sie ein. Er presste seine Lippen erneut gegen ihre und das Zungengefecht begann von Neuem.

Angel begann erst langsam und dann immer schneller und heftiger in sie zu stoßen. Lilah stöhnte heiser in Angels Mund und stieß in Angels vorgegebenen Rhythmus immer wieder hart gegen die Wand. Dieser beschleunigte, angeheizt von ihrem Stöhnen, noch einmal seine Bewegungen. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass sie dem Höhepunkt sehr nahe war.

Angel selbst wusste, dass auch er nicht mehr lange durchhielt. Als sein Orgasmus unmittelbar bevor stand, biss er Lilah in die Lippe und saugte ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes und stieß noch ein letztes, kräftiges Mal in sie. Lilah ließ sich von Angel in diesem Moment mit in den Abgrund ziehen und hinterließ tiefe Spuren ihrer Fingernägel auf seinem Rücken, als auch sie kam.

Nachdem das Zittern nachließ und beide sich jeweils sicher waren, dass sie wieder stehen konnten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, umzuknicken, ließen sie locker. Lilah lehnte sich an die Wand, die sich nun eher heiß anfühlte, als kühlend zu wirken. Angel betrachtete die Frau vor sich und ihm wurde in diesem Moment klar, was dahintersteckte, was ihn die Kontrolle verlieren ließ: Diese Spannung, das Knistern, was zwischen ihnen immer geherrscht hatte, hatte sich nun endgültig in Anziehung gewandelt und diese Erkenntnis, dass er sie wollte, sie brauchte, und das eigentlich immer so war, hatte seinen Trieben die Oberhand gewinnen lassen.

**.:TBC:.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lilah wusste in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Erst war sie furchtbar wütend auf Angel und plötzlich wurde ihr das egal, sie ließ sich einfach gehen und in seine Arme fallen. Sie bereute dies nicht, im Gegenteil, wenn sie sich ihr Gegenüber so ansah, war es ihr durchaus nicht entgangen, dass Angel schon immer eine gewisse Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Es war nur einfacher, alles mit sarkastischen Sprüchen von sich abzuhalten und irgendwelche Gefühle gar nicht erst entstehen zu lassen. Aber das jetzt war anders. Intensiver. Ihre Wut war verflogen und hatte anderen Gefühlen Platz gemacht. Sie konnte nicht definieren welche genau, sie wusste nur, dass es nicht direkt Liebe war. Sie betrachtete ihr Gegenüber und sah ein breites Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht. In seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer, welches sich in Lilah's Augen spiegelte.

Diese grinste ihn nun ebenfalls verführerisch an. „Okay, ich denke ich verstehe nun Ihre Beweggründe…" Fasste Lilah das Thema von vorhin wieder auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „… und ich denke, dass ich wirklich ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, um mich an mein neues Ich zu gewöhnen…" In ihrer Stimme schwang nun Ernsthaftigkeit mit. Sie stand genau vor ihm und blickte in seine lodernden Augen.

Angel ergriff mit seiner Hand Lilah's Kinn. „Ich weiß, ich sollte tief bereuen, was ich getan habe. Ich bin schwach geworden und habe die Kontrolle über mich selbst verloren. Aber andererseits haben wir beide doch etwas gewonnen." Er zog ihren Mund an seine Lippen und hauchte ihr seine Worte sanft dagegen. „Und das bereue ich nicht…"

Er führte ihre beider Lippen zusammen und sie verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Diesmal jedoch nicht so heftig wie zuvor. Lilah dirigierte sie beide zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie drängte ihn zur Bettkante und zwang ihn damit sich zu setzen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß ohne dabei den Körperkontakt zu verlieren. _Nein, das bereue ich auch nicht…_ Waren ihre Gedanken.

Die Anwältin küsste sich vorwärts zu seinem Hals und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf dem Weg zu seinem Ohrläppchen, welches sie mit ihrer Zunge liebkoste. Angel seufzte laut auf und Lilah konnte deutlich spüren, dass er wieder bereit war. Sie drückte seinen Oberkörper nach unten, sodass sie oben auf ihm saß und pinnte seine Hände unter ihrem Griff fest. Sie hörte nicht auf, ihn mit ihren Händen und Lippen zu verwöhnen.

Angels lustvolles Aufstöhnen ließ auch erneut die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausbreiten. Sie war nun bei seiner beachtlichen Männlichkeit angekommen. Lilah umkreiste seine Spitze langsam und bedächtig mit ihrer Zunge. Angel sog scharf Luft ein. Lilah nahm ihn nun Stück für Stück ganz in den Mund, während Angel erst angestrengt den Atem anhielt, um dann laut aufzustöhnen, als sie ihn ruckartig losließ und wieder in sich aufnahm.

Lilah wanderte wieder nach oben. Angel sah sie an und bekam nur ein süffisantes Grinsen als Antwort. Er presste ihr seinen Körper entgegen, als sie auf ihrem Weg zu seinem Mund kleine Bisse auf seinem Oberkörper hinterließ und die austretenden kleinen Blutströpfchen ableckte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als sie sich den letzten Tropfen Blut von den Lippen leckte und diese dann auf seine presste. Das machte ihn überaus heiß.

Ihre Augen brannten ebenso vor Verlangen, als sie sich langsam auf seiner Erektion niederließ. Sie hielt kurz inne und bewegte sich dann langsam, quälend langsam, auf ihm. Dieses Tempo konnte sie allerdings nicht lange halten, denn ihr Begehren forderte mehr. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo etappenweise, bis sie ihn so schnell ritt, dass sogar ihr Bett mit vor und zurück ruckelte.

Angel hielt sich am Bettgitter fest und murmelte unverständliche Dinge, die ab und zu durch lautes Aufstöhnen unterbrochen wurden. Lilah fühlte, wie sich ihr Orgasmus anbahnte. Es war, als würde sie vor Lust auf Angel's unverständliche Worte in einer anderen Sprache antworten, die aber dasselbe meinten. Schließlich ließ sie ihre Hüften ein letztes Mal heftig kreisen, bevor Angel sich lautstark in ihr ergoss und sie sich laut aufschreiend an ihrem Bettlaken festkrallte. Als sie nicht mehr von den Wellen ihres Orgasmus durchgeschüttelt wurde, ließ sie sich auf Angel fallen, der sich nun auch ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Schließlich hielt er sie zärtlich fest.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da lag und über die Situation nachdachte. Ihr war immer noch nicht ganz klar, was in der heutigen Nacht geschehen war, aber während sie noch versuchte, neue Kenntnisse über ihre Lage oder ihre Gefühlswelt zu erlangen, war sie schon eingeschlafen. Angel strich währenddessen sanft über ihr Haar.

Selbst er grübelte noch lange über den heutigen Abend. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, der Anwältin die Wahrheit zu erzählen, dass er jedoch mit ihr im Bett landen würde, dass hatte er nicht in Betracht gezogen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er dachte, er hätte die Kontrolle über sich wieder… Kopfschüttelnd aber lächelnd fiel er schließlich auch in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**.:TBC:.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Als Lilah erwachte, blinzelte sie erst einmal in die Dunkelheit. Die Jalousien und die Gardinen waren zugezogen. Sie hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl und war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment einfach nur extrem verschlafen hatte und die letzten Tage einfach zu einem Traum gehörten. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht darauf festlegen, ob es ein Albtraum oder ein schöner Traum gewesen ist. Lilah war sich allerdings fast sicher, dass in den nächsten Minuten ihr Telefon klingeln würde und sie sich eine Schimpftirade von ihrem Chef anhören dürfte.

In diesem Moment hörte sie, wie das Wasser in ihrem Badezimmer lief. _Oh Oh…_ Sie drehte sich in Richtung des Geräuschs und richtete sich auf. Das war der Augenblick, in dem ihr Auffiel, dass sie nackt war. _Das wird doch wohl doch nicht..._ Lilah schluckte und wickelte sich ihre Decke um den Oberkörper. Sie spürte ein Brennen in ihrer Kehle, als hätte sie drei Tage lang nichts getrunken. Das Wassergeräusch war plötzlich verschwunden.

Die Anwältin schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte einen klaren, logischen Gedanken zu fassen. Die Badezimmertür flog plötzlich auf und es stand jemand in der Tür. _Oh verdammt!_ Lilah wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass es wohl doch kein Traum war. Sie konnte fühlen, wie die Person sie ansah. „Lilah, mein Dornröschen! Schön, dass du auch erwacht bist. Ich dachte schon, du würdest auch noch die schöne, sternklare Nacht verschlafen." Die Stille wurde durch ein tiefes Gelächter durchbrochen.

Sie blinzelte noch ein paar Mal und fragte dann, als so etwas, wie Erkennen eingesetzt hatte: „Hmm, Angel?" Das Gelächter kam nun näher. „Nicht ganz…" Die Person setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Lilah fielen sofort die gelben leuchtenden Augen und die spitzen Zähne ihres Gegenübers auf. „Angelus?", fragte sie nun wiederrum ein wenig irritiert.

„Ich wusste, du bist ein schlaues Mädchen!" Er fuhr mit dem Finger ihre Gesichtskonturen nach. Ihr war gerade nicht klar, was sie davon halten sollte, dass sie nun plötzlich Angelus vor sich hatte. „Wo ist...? Also ich meine, wie...?" Angelus lachte nun wieder aus tiefster Kehle. Lilah räusperte sich und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Okay, Angel, ich hab keine Ahnung, welches kranke, perverse Spiel das nun wieder von dir ist, aber ich sag dir, dass ich absolut keine Lust habe…" weiter kam sie nicht, da Angelus ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Beruhige dich erstmal, Darling" Er schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen, verwandelte sich wieder zurück und ersetzte dann seinen Finger durch seine Lippen. Lilah zog sich ein wenig zurück, als seine Zunge um Einlass bettelte. „Okay, Sweetheart. Du willst wissen, was los ist?"

Er wartete keine Reaktion Lilahs ab, sondern sprach gleich weiter. „Vielleicht bin ich ja einfach nur glücklich? Was, wenn ich endlich meine richtige Bestimmung, mein wahres Ich und vor allem meine wahre Gefährtin entdeckt habe?" Lilah schaute ihn immer noch irritiert an. _Das konnte nicht passiert sein – niemals!_ „Also willst du mir jetzt einreden, dass ich dich sooo glücklich gemacht habe, dass der Zigeunerfluch gebrochen wurde?" Angelus nickte.

Diesmal grinste er allerdings nicht. „Was wenn der gute Angel einfach keine Lust mehr hatte, sich andauernd dem Bösen in ihm zu wiedersetzen, sondern erkannt und akzeptiert hat, dass es einfach ein Teil von ihm ist, welchen man nicht ewig unterdrücken kann? Dein Zutun war simpel nämlich, dass du dich auf ihn eingelassen hast, ihn hast gewähren lassen, auf seine innere Stimme zu hören."

Er breitete die Arme aus und grinste Lilah triumphierend an: „Und siehe da! Hier bin ich!" Dann blickte er ihr wieder tief in die Augen. „Von nun an werde ich dich in das wahre Vampirleben einweihen. Wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben und vor allem mit den Menschen…" Er grinste niederträchtig. „Angelus is back – und er ist in neuer, teuflischer Begleitung!" „Das wird viel besser als früher! Wir gehören einfach zusammen…" fügte er noch murmelnd hinzu. Dabei sah er Lilah an.

Diese war nun doch überzeugt, den waschechten Angelus vor sich zu haben. Sie konnte es kaum fassen! Jahrelang haben sie und Wolfram & Hart versucht, Angelus wiederzuerwecken und ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Nun war dieser Moment gekommen, nur dass Lilah eine viel bedeutendere Rolle dabei spielte, als sie oder irgendjemand jemals dachte.

Sie hatte wirklich das ‚Beste' aus ihm hervorgeholt… Ihr wurde außerdem klar, dass es noch eine weitere Veränderung gab: außer nur mit Angelus zusammenzuarbeiten als Anwältin bei Wolfram und Hart, konnte sie nun mit ihm gemeinsam arbeiten, an seiner Seite, unabhängig von der Kanzlei.

Und genau das würde sie auch tun! Ihre Intuition stimmte diesem Vorschlag vehement zu und die war das Einzige, worauf sie sich gerade verlassen konnte. Sie beugte sich ihm entgegen und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen, heftigen Kuss. Ihre Zungen kämpften aber nun nicht mehr gegeneinander, nein, sie tanzten wild miteinander. Als sich beide voneinander lösten, meinte Angelus grinsend zu seiner neuen Gefährtin: „Also gut, dann fangen wir gleich mal an, meine Liebste. Ich befürchte du wirst hungrig sein?"

Lilah nickte bestätigend. „Gut, ich könnte auch ein kleines Frühstück vertragen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mal ein wenig nach etwas Schmackhaften umsehen? L. A. ist groß, ich denke da finden wir schon etwas für deinen und meinen Geschmack." Lilah grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Ok, warte einen Moment…" Sie stand auf und ging, nackt wie sie war, ins Badezimmer. Angelus sah ihr mit lüsternem Blick hinterher. Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie frisch geduscht und bekleidet wieder. _Ja_, dachte er bei sich, _ich habe definitiv die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. _Angelus stand auf und hielt ihr breit grinsend seinen angewinkelten Arm entgegen. „Darf ich Sie zum Essen ausführen?" Lilah nickte ebenfalls grinsend und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Sehr gern…" Damit verließen sie Lilah's Wohnung, um L. A. von nun an gemeinsam unsicher zu machen

**.:ENDE:.**

A/N: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Reviews sind jederzeit erwünscht ;)


End file.
